


Just Some Snapshots of Life in Your Average Town

by Agent3Novi



Series: "Fierce Deity" more like Fierce DADity amirite- [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Again, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Link is a little shit, POV Second Person, Rumors, Self-Indulgent, boi stop and listen when people tell you to go to sleep on time!!, dubious depictions of drunkenness, fierce DADity shenanigins, lots of bullshit worldbuilding, you're in a inn nothing's going to attck you in the middle of the night!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: "“Hey, y’know?...The kid? I wonder what’s up with them-”“Stop, man! You’re gonna get us all, like, smote or somethin if ya keep talkin like that!”“Nah nah nah dude!” He waves off the attempt, clearly drunk, for no self-preserving follower of Terminus would be stupid enough to keep going, “I gotta know, what’s UP with ‘em, eh? Why- hic- why would THE Fierce Deity be hanging out around some random-ass kid, huh?”As yes, the question everyone has had on their minds since whispers of the Tavern Incident started making the rounds... No one wants to be the one to ask, but everyone wants to know the answer."---(Or wherein we get to see the misadventures of a certain young hero and his friends, but through the eyes of everyone else)
Relationships: Fierce Deity & Link (Legend of Zelda), Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader
Series: "Fierce Deity" more like Fierce DADity amirite- [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698535
Comments: 22
Kudos: 108





	Just Some Snapshots of Life in Your Average Town

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think I'd return to this idea but whoop here we are! Thanks to everyone for making the first part my most popular fic ever! (Seriously, 500+ notes on Tumblr and 290 reads here on AO3?! You guys are awesome and I'm glad you liked this so much!)
> 
> Also there's the line in part one that goes " _“… Hylia help whoever has to deal with them next.”_ ". I made a mistake, it's supposed to be " _Terminus_ " not " _Hylia_ ". I _would_ fix it but Tumblr won't let me and I want to stay consistent between versions so...  
> Also _yes_ that is a very important mistake which is why I'm pointing it out. You will soon see why.
> 
> POV character is not the same as in the last fic! Just FYI
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Word spreads like wildfire in the town. There’s a kid dressed in green, scarred to high-heaven, always carrying a sword, shield, and four masks. Sometimes they only have three masks, and death incarnate follows them like a shadow. 

Rumors are traded en masse in the bars, whispered on street corners, but when they hear footsteps approaching they go silent. After what was dubbed “ _ the Tavern Incident,”  _ the terrifying time that twenty people all saw the war god for the first time and nearly died in doing so, everyone had made the unspoken agreement not to do  _ anything _ to anger them. Gossiping seemed like one of those things that would piss  _ anyone _ off, let alone a deity known for leveling cities at the slightest offense.

You leaned into your drink and notebook, but kept an ear perked to the chatter of the room. A tipsy couple in the corner, a group of boisterous men at the bar, the bartender mixing something up.

“Hey, y’know?” You hear someone try to whisper, “ _ The _ kid? I wonder what’s up with them-”

They don’t need to specify, everyone knows who they’re talking about. Their friend tries to shush them, “Stop, man! You’re gonna get us all, like, smote or somethin if ya keep talkin like that!” 

“Nah nah nah dude!” He waves off the attempt, clearly drunk, for no self-preserving follower of Terminus would be stupid enough to keep going, “I gotta know, what’s _UP_ with ‘em, eh? Why- _hic-_ _why_ would THE Fierce Deity be hanging out around some random-ass kid, huh?”

As yes, the question everyone has had on their minds since whispers of the Tavern Incident started making the rounds. Out of the corner of your eye you see others start to tune into the conversation. The more lucid of the bar patrons glance around. There is no angry god in sight, no signs of incoming divine-judgement for this blasphemy. No one wants to be the one to ask, but everyone wants to know the answer.

The friend sputters and smacks them, “H-hell if I know! Does it matter?”

“My money’s on a child-sacrifice,” Some brave soul pipes up, “‘Probs grabbed them from like, I dunno, Hyrule or somethin’. They do that over there, don’t they? Sacrifices to the gods?”

There’s murmurs of agreement and disagreement, the room is split. You keep silent. Yes, the tales of Hyrule told of children sacrificed to gods, becoming their mortal vessels in order to wage another round of an eternal war so that the world at large could survive into another peaceful era. However, it  _ had _ been quite a long time since the worlds split, and legends were more often than not wrong. You also have evidence to suspect otherwise, but you don’t say it. 

“Maybe they’re like a- a- a- an abandoned orphan that they took in!” One half of the couple proposes. They’re feeling romantic tonight, the story style, not the attraction. “One the world left behind, and a deity feared by all took pity on them and chose to raise them!” they sigh.

“The real world’s not a fairytale, dumbass!” Someone shouts. They and the couple glare at each other.

“Groomed, maybe?” Someone else suggests, “To serve as some kind of… I don’t know, link between the divine and the… normal people?”

There’s a few more nods and murmurs of agreement. You take a sip of your drink and jot something down in your book. The person sitting next to you leans over and whispers, “What about you, huh? Been real quiet this whole time.”

You explain that you aren’t too keen on saying something that could potentially get you all killed. You aren’t one to poke the metaphorical wasps nest, though in this case it is a hundred times worse. You omit your own suspicions, based on the small things you have seen first hand. They’re likely wrong, you don’t have enough information to make judgement yet.

“Well whatever the reason,  _ we’re _ all gonna be glad when they finally leave!” Someone shouts while thrusting their cup into the air. There’s a loud chorus of agreement as most join in the impromptu toast. You on the other hand chose to close your book and take another small sip.

* * *

You yawn as you open the door to your inn’s front-room. A snap of your fingers and the lanterns flicker to life. The chairs and desk are untouched. The stairs to the second floor are dark as always. The plant on the desk is still drooping. Right, you need to water it. 

You shuffle over to the back of the desk and set your book down. You flip it open to the guest log and finance section and start filling it out. Not many people have been staying lately, that could be a problem. Though, as your hand finds a few red rupees extra in the chest, that’s not the problem you have to worry about right now.

You sigh and turn to the shadow on the stairs, the one who’s been watching you since you came in. You raise the extra rupees in question and tell him to come down. The child in green hesitates, but obliges.

The rumours always seem to forget how quiet he is, only speaking when spoken to. His tunic is big and baggy, sure, but you can tell that he’s all skin and bones underneath. His eyes are haunted, the eyes of a seasoned warrior who has known naught but war and bloodshed, who doesn’t care what happens to him any more.

Right now though, he’s just a kid who got caught doing something he wasn't supposed to, “That’s the cost for three-days-stay, right?”

It’s not and you both know it. It’s too much, with or without their discount. You remind him of this fact.

He glances away, “Well, we’re costing you more, aren’t we? People don’t want to stay in the same place as a bloodthirsty-war-god…”

You roll your eyes and hand him back the money. You joke that not getting smote is payment enough, think of the prestige too! “ _ The Fierce Deity slept here! _ ” or something. You don’t miss how his look darkens at that, how he can tell that you’re only half joking. That’s another thing the rumor mill misses, how observant he is.

You smile and wave him off, saying that you’ll  _ both _ get the lecture of a lifetime if that god finds out the kid overpaid  _ and _ stayed up when he was explicitly told not to,  _ repeatedly _ .

The kid huffs, but tucks the money into his bag and heads back to his room. He pauses halfway up the steps. You almost miss his small whisper, “... They… like to be called  _ ‘Dey’ _ ...”

You nod, and then ask about his own name.

He hesitates longer this time, as if a name is something that must be kept close and never shared, but then murmurs, “... Link…”

You smile softly, and bid Link a good night. You barely catch his smile as he leaves for the second floor. When you turn your book to the section filled with rumors, you cross out a few ideas, and then put in your own.

_ Link: The kid who commands the respect of the gods, but only so far as he goes to bed on time. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudos if you enjoyed, lemme know your thoughts, if there's a POV or situation you think would be funny lemme know! Thank you for reading and if you want more then  
> [check the tag on my tumblr!](https://sweetheartdj13.tumblr.com/tagged/fierce-dadity/)


End file.
